1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to vehicle seals and trim strips and, more particularly, toward vehicle hood seals and trim strips.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 10, a conventional hood seal 12 is shown to be located generally between the forward edge 13a of the hood 13 and the upper surface of the grill insert or frame 14. The prior art hood seal 12 is attached to a lower surface of the hood frame 15, and extends through a gap between the hood 13 and the grill insert 14. The forward edge 12a of the seal 12 projects from the forward edge 13a of the hood 13, and is clearly visible as a dark band when the hood 13 is closed. However, for aesthetic purposes it is desirable to have as little of the seal as possible visible from the front of the vehicle when the hood is closed. This is especially true at the gap between two painted surfaces, such as the hood 13 and the grill insert 14. Therefore, the conventional hood seal shown in FIG. 10 is undesirable.
Vehicle hoods have special requirements due to the manner in which the hood is closed and latched, and these special requirements have resulted in seals, like that shown in FIG. 10, which are relatively enlarged and protrude from the hood and grill insert when the hood is closed.
More specifically, in order to ensure that the hood striker engages the latch on the front of the vehicle, the hood must be permitted to travel further than would otherwise be necessary. This extra travel of the hood during closing is referred to in the art as xe2x80x9cover strokexe2x80x9d. However, when the vehicle hood over strokes it may contact the grill and the paint on the hood or grill area may be chipped from the force of impact. Also, since the headlights are often located immediately under the hood, the headlights can be cracked or otherwise damaged due to the impact of the hood.
Several solutions have been proposed in response to this problem. One proposed solution places stops at the corners of the grill area or hood. Examples of such stops are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,039,388, 6,318,795, 5,682,667, and 5,735,511. Additionally, examples of seals are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,725,924, 5,149,169, and 5,154,952. Moreover, some known seals are made of multiple materials, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,413,389 and 4,419,844.
None of the known stops or seals works satisfactorily to solve the competing interests of hood seals: to be as invisible as possible when the hood is closed while preventing damage to the vehicle during over stroke. In the past, this conflict has been settled in favor of providing seals that protrude from the closed hood, to the detriment of the appearance of the vehicle. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for an improved hood seal and trim strip that provides sufficient protection against over slamming while being generally unexposed at gaps between painted surfaces.
The present invention is directed toward a hood seal and stopper assembly that prevents or minimizes damage to the paint, grill, headlights, grill insert, and hood when the hood is closed, and which improves the aesthetic appearance of the front end of the vehicle when the hood is closed.
In accordance with the present invention, a vehicle hood seal and stopper assembly includes a primary seal member and a plurality of stopper members. The primary seal member has a proximal end, a distal end, and a front edge. The stopper members are integrally formed with a lower surface of the primary seal member, and are disposed at spaced apart locations between the proximal and distal ends of the primary seal member.
In further accordance with the present invention, the primary seal member has a first thickness and the stopper members have a second thickness that is greater than the first thickness. Forming relatively thicker stopper members causes the stopper members to be relatively more rigid than the primary seal member.
In further accordance with the present invention, a secondary seal member is secured to the proximal end of the primary seal member. The secondary seal member includes a bulbous forward edge and a rearwardly extending flange-like member.
In further accordance with the present invention, the seal and stopper assembly is secured to a lower surface of a hood, and is received between the grill insert, the headlight, and the hood. The stopper members engage the grill insert and serve to limit the over stroke past the nominal position in hard close situations. The proximal end of the primary seal member is secured to a secondary seal member. The primary and secondary seal members include a bulbous forward edge that is disposed between the hood and the headlight.